DE LOS OSOS
by Fominga
Summary: Una historia de Youji, Natsuo y sus osos. One Shot. R


Un dia se me ocurrio darle una explicación a los osos y salio esto.

DISCLAIMER: Loveless no me pertenece. Peor aun: SOUBI TAMPOCO TT.TT

* * *

DE LOS OSOS 

La habitación de Soubi estaba muy oscura. Era una cálida noche al principio del otoño y se podía escuchar el relajante sonido que la lluvia hacía al golpear la ventana. Natsuo estaba cuidando de Youji… Acababa de ser herido por el hechizo de las Zero. Se encontraba muy mal. Natsuo curó sus heridas y cuidó de él hasta que su sacrificio se quedó dormido. Al verlo ahí durmiendo, comenzó a recordar todo por lo que habían pasado juntos, desde el día que se conocieron. Un día, hace muchos años...

Natsuo, que entonces no tenía más de 7 años, estaba sentado en una habitación que no tenía nada más que una silla, una puerta y una ventana. La luz del amanecer que por ahí entraba la inundaba de colores verdes y amarillos. El pequeño estaba muy triste… acababa de perder su osito preferido. No era una maravilla, estaba viejo y le faltaban los botones que llevaba por ojos, pero Natsuo amaba ese oso como nada en el mundo. Llevaba unas horas llorando ahí solito cuando se abre la puerta. Entra Nagisa-sensei con otro niño de la mano, un niño de pelo color verde agua, muy largo y brillante. Nagisa sensei le dice a Natsuo que el nombre de ese niño era Youji, y que sería su sacrificio. El también tenía un osito muy viejo. De hecho era muy parecido al osito de Natsuo, quien se quedó mirándolo desconcertado.

- ¿Ese oso es tuyo?

- Sí…

- Yo tenía uno igual a ese. Pero lo perdí… no se cómo…

El pobrecito no podía parar de llorar. Youji se quedó mirando al que sería su luchador a partir de ese momento… y sintió algo extraño. Como si no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima, como si quisiera protegerlo por siempre.

- Quédate con el mío, te lo regalo – le dijo con un poco de indiferencia.

- En serio! Gracias! Lo voy a cuidar mucho. - Se levantó de un salto de la silla, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó muy fuerte. El pequeño Youji se sonrojó un poco.

Desde ese día, Natsuo y Youji se hicieron inseparables. Las batallas los unían cada vez más, y los sentimientos iban creciendo vigorosamente en ambos. Natsuo recordó el sentimiento que lo embargaba cada vez que hacía travesuras acompañado de su fiel sacrificio, o cuando jugaban a molestar a Ritsuka. Recordó tambien que nunca más volvió a ver a su oso. Y no hubo necesidad, porque tener el de Youji lo llenó tanto de alegría que ni siquiera se acordó de que alguna vez tuvo otro. Hasta el día de la batalla…

Kouya empleó un hechizo muy peligroso que consistía en invertir el daño recibido por su sacrificio para que lo reciba el oponente. Apenas había comenzado el duelo cuando ya no pudieron seguir luchando. Natsuo estaba desconcertado. Era la primera vez que los vencían tan rápido y la primera en que Youji resultaba tan malherido. Y el desconcierto se trasformó en desesperación al ver que no reaccionaba. Comenzó a temblar de los nervios. Lo levantó del suelo y lo ayudó a entrar al departamento de Soubi. Iba subiendo las escaleras cargando el cuerpo de Youji cuando desvió la mirada hacia un contenedor de basura que había en el callejón… y creyó ver un oso de peluche… igual al que perdió hace ya tantos años. Tendió a su amigo en la cama, trató sus heridas lo más calmadamente que pudo, aunque temblaba mucho del miedo que le causaba verlo tan mal, y esperó a que se durmiera. Apenas pudo, bajó a ver si era cierto. Era el mismo oso. Su oso. Con muchos años más pero prácticamente igual al que recordaba. Le seguían faltando los botones que tenía por ojos y tenía algunos cortes donde se asomaba el relleno, pero fuera de eso estaba bien. Volvió conél a la casa, se sentó al lado de Youji, y se pasó muchas horas de la madrugada velándolo. Mientras tanto lavó su oso, le puso más relleno y cosió todos sus cortes, pinchándose todos los dedos . Estaba comenzando a amanecer cuando Youji despertó. Lo primero que vio fue al luchador sentado a su lado, en silencio, con la cara llena de lágrimas, la mirada perdida en el vacío y un oso en sus manos llenas de vendas.

- ...¿Qué pasó?

- …¿No recuerdas nada?

- Recuerdo que… habíamos aceptado una batalla contra esas abuelas… pero nada más. silencio ¿Por qué lloras?

Natsuo tardó un poco en responder. Tenía miedo de confesar lo que le pasaba… y que Youji no lo entendiera… Él lo miraba fijamente.

- La verdad… saliste muy malherido. Te derrotaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Te hablé… pero no me contestaste. Creí… creí que me habías dejado. Que nunca más volvería a ver tu sonrisa.- Las lágrimas no paraban de recorrer su rostro-. Entonces me di cuenta… de que no puedo vivir sin ti. Pasaste a ser parte de mi… y no quiero perderte ¡No quiero que nadie te aparte de mi lado!

Youji escuchó sorprendido. No podía soportar ver a Natsuo sufriendo tan desconsoladamente. Lo que es más, él tampoco se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería hasta ese momento, y tenía miedo de que eso tan fuerte que sentía dentro fuera algo tan desconocido, para alguien que no puede sentir, como el amor. No resistió los deseos de tenerlo cerca. Lo aprisionó con sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo y con un beso detuvo la respiración, las lágrimas y calmó las ansias.

- Nadie me va a separar de ti, Natsuo… - Natsuo miró nerviosamente hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de que nunca había estado tan cerca de Youji, y de lo mucho que le gustaba sentirse protegido por él, a pesar de que él es el sacrificio. Un largo silencio, que Youji rompió.

- ¿Sabes algo?

- …

- Creo que te amo

El corazón de Natsuo dio un salto, y por primera vez en su vida carente de tacto sintió algo parecido a un escalofrío. Sólo atinó a decir:

- Mira lo que encontré hace un rato – recogió el oso enmendado del piso.

- Es tu oso…

- Sí, pero no el que me diste tu, sino el que perdí antes de conocerte. Tenía muchos cortes, pero lo cosí y lo arregle un poco.

- Entonces podrás quedártelo y devolverme el mío.

- ¡NO¡Por ningún motivo!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque… quiero que tengas el mío… Así cada vez que lo veas te acordarás de mí.

Youji miró el oso y sonrió.

- Y por quéle pusisteparches en los ojos y el hocico?

- Es para que no mires ni beses a nadie más que a mí.

* * *

Hola! Bueno… es el primer fic que escribo en mi vida! asi que espero que lo lean y me critiquen todo lo que quieran. Sus comentarios, no importa si son buenos o malos, me ayudaran a mejorar. 

Se lo dedico a los fieles posteadores de mi log: Lau, Kayle, Reach, LUNA, agatsumasoubi, al patito, y a todos los que no recuerdo en este momento

Muchas gracias por leerlo!

Fominga v


End file.
